


First Touch

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was on a date with Derek Hale.</p><p>If someone asked him how he ended up on a date with Derek he would have told them he had no clue. But he guessed he was enjoying it?</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Derek some how passively aggressively made Stiles go on a date with him and they both end up enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it Non-con because there is a point where Stiles is telling Derek they shouldn't do it but Derek ignores him. He doesn't outright say no or stop and he does like it so yeah be warned.

The last thing that happened which made sense to Stiles was that he and Derek were fighting. He had walked into the loft to talk to Derek about the pack and how he felt like they were breaking apart. Then all of a sudden they were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Since that was how most of their conversations ended, he wasn't shocked.

Then Derek had started to move closer to him. Stiles was expecting Derek to hit him especially when he saw Derek lift his hand. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, but instead he felt Derek cup his cheek. His eyes flew open as Derek smashed his lips against his. Stiles didn't dare move a muscle, he was trying to make sense of what the hell was going on when Derek suddenly pulled back.

"Go on a date with me tonight?" Derek asked Stiles, staring into his eyes imploring him to say yes.

Stiles had no clue what was going on. Derek had just given Stiles' his first kiss, he was not expecting this. He was struck speechless and all he could do was nod yes to Derek's question.

At his nod Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' for a few more seconds then walked off. Stiles watched Derek until he was out of his view. He slowly turned around and left the loft to go to his car. He was still in shock as he started his jeep and drove home. Stiles hoped that this was all just a dream.

A few hours later Stiles heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. When he saw that it was Derek he started to freak out on the inside. He hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier, but he had hoped that it was all a joke. Now that he was actually here, Stiles realized that this was serious. He was actually about to go on a date with Derek freaking Hale.

Stiles looked at Derek and noticed the wolf had dressed up. He was wearing slightly faded black jeans, with a blue button down shirt. He actually liked the way Derek looked in his clothes, which was shocking. Stiles was dressed in his good jeans and one of his usual graphic tees. He had unconsciously dressed for the date after he got out of the shower. Even if he was unsure about it he had wanted to look good just in case.

Stiles walked out his door and closed it behind him. He jumped slightly when he felt Derek put his hand on his lower back. He calmed when he realized it was just so he could guide him towards Derek's camaro. He stood there as Derek opened the car door for him. Stiles slid into the passenger seat, nodding his head in thanks towards Derek, he wasn't used to this kinda treatment. He watched through the window as Derek jogged around to his side of the car. He jumped in and started the engine then they were off to where ever Derek planned on taking Stiles.

Stiles stared out the window at the passing scenery. He was trying to figure out where they were going on this mysterious and sudden date. When Derek pulled into a spot at the movie theater, Stiles was intrigued at the simple date destination. He hadn't really expected this from Derek, but he didn't really know what the guy did in his free time so this could be normal for him. Derek turned off the car and jumped out so he could open Stiles' door like a true gentleman. Stiles would never tell anyone that he actually liked Derek doing that for him.

Once Stiles got out of the car, Derek put his hand back on the lower part of Stiles' back. Stiles didn't need the help walking but he did kinda like having Derek's hand there. Once inside the theater Derek went to buy a ticket to some random movie Stiles had never heard of. After he had the tickets, Derek went and bought exactly what Stiles loved to eat at the movies. Curly fries, a large soda with candy on the side. He of course carried it to the room for Stiles. Stiles had never felt this pampered in his entire life.

When they walked into the specific room for their movie, Stiles noticed that there weren't a lot of people. There was one couple near the front and one lone man in the middle. Derek started walking to the back so Stiles just followed him. They were the only ones back there yet Derek sat in the far corner, Stiles didn't think to question it. He just sat down next to Derek and started to watch the commercials, waiting for the movie to start.

When the movie began, Derek started to feed Stiles the curly fries. Stiles felt awkward but the curly fries tasted good, so he just tried to ignore the fact that he was being fed like a baby. With each fry that Derek fed him his fingers lingered on Stiles' lips. Until he put harder pressure against Stiles' lips, which automatically made Stiles open his mouth. As soon as he parted his lips Derek shoved two fingers into his mouth. Stiles couldn't help but suck on them, he had an oral fixation and it was as if Derek knew. He couldn't control himself, no matter how lewd it felt. He groaned inwardly when he felt Derek start to pull his fingers out, he didn't want to let them go.

But Derek wasn't pulling them out completely. He drew them out, only an inch, then slid them right back in. It was like he was fucking Stiles' mouth with his fingers. Stiles' brain felt confused about what was going on, but his body had no trouble responding. He felt his cock starting to harden, he couldn't believe this was seriously happening.

After a few minutes, Derek eventually took out his spit-slicked fingers. Stiles turned his head to glance at Derek, trying to figure out what the wolf was thinking in the dark of the theater. He watched, enraptured, as Derek reached his other hand down to unbutton Stiles' jeans. 

Stiles froze. "Um, Derek what are you doing?" Stiles tried to whisper. Even though there wasn't anyone close to them he was still nervous someone would turn around. Derek didn't answer him though. He just continued with what he was doing until he pulled down Stiles' zipper.

"Lift up a little so I can pull your jeans down" 

Stiles stared at Derek in shock. His body followed the command automatically. He lifted off the seat so Derek could pull them down, his brain was screaming at him but he couldn't stop. It was like Derek was controlling his body and his mind just wasn't on the right boat. But that didn't seem to matter, it was like his body was on autopilot for anything Derek said.

Once his jeans were pulled down to his knees, Stiles noticed that Derek was staring at his lap. He blushed because he knew Derek was looking at his erection. He looked up when he heard the wolf chuckle softly, which just made his cheeks get even hotter. He couldn't believe this situation was actually turning him on. He was half naked in the movie theater and if anyone caught them they would probably call the police for indecent exposure. He would never live it down if his dad was the one who got the call.

"I see you like this"

"I uh..uh..uhh" Stiles mumbled, so unsure of everything. He wanted Derek to touch him but at the same time he had never done this before. 

Stiles gasped loudly when he felt a hand on his cock. He looked down to see Derek had taken his cock out of his boxers and was slowly stroking him.

"Derek we can't do this here!" Stiles quietly hissed.

Derek started to nibble on his neck which made Stiles whimper. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying himself. He frantically glanced around to make sure no one had turned around, he did not want to get caught.

"Do you like this baby boy?" Derek whispered into Stiles ear. His breathy voice just made Stiles impossibly harder. Who new being called that would turn him on like this. He nodded his head unsure of what he wanted, it was as if Derek knew though. Because before he finished nodding Derek had already made a tight fist around Stiles' cock.

"Then fuck my fist, make yourself cum."

Stiles groaned and started to fuck up into Derek's fist. 

"Please Derek, I need more."

Derek sat on the floor and pulled Stiles onto his lap. Stiles hadn't noticed when Derek had taken off his own pants, but as he sat he felt Derek's cock against his ass. His body froze when he thought that Derek had planned to have sex here. But before he could roll off, Derek grabbed his cock again. Stiles moaned at the feel of Derek's rough hand against him. He was too gone to tamper done the sounds he was making, he was at the point that he didn't care if someone saw them. He just needed to come.

"Yeah that's it, moan for me Stiles. I've dreamed about touching you like this. Anytime you jacked off I could tell, I would smell your cum on you. Until one time I gave in and went to your house to listen to you. You made the hottest noises baby. But I wanted to be the one making you moan like that and now I am."

Stiles moaned louder in response to Derek's words. He should feel embarrassed that Derek had listen to him masturbate but all it did was make him want to cum more. He was so close already, he couldn't be expected to last when it was the first time anyone else had ever touched him. Stiles almost whined when he felt Derek release him. Until he shifted and felt his cock rub against Derek's.

Derek wrapped his hand around them and started to jack both cocks together. Stiles had to press his mouth against Derek's to silence his noises. It felt too good for him to be quiet, but he had to be, he didn't want them to be interrupted.

"Cum for me Stiles, I know you want to. I want to taste your cum. The next time i'll have you in my mouth so I can swallow everything you release." Derek pulled back slightly from Stiles' lips to whisper.

Stiles groaned against Derek's lips and started to cum over both their cocks. He heard Derek grunt and felt him release. Stiles sagged against Derek, his body felt weightless. He had never cum that hard before in his life, not even when he masturbated to thoughts of Lydia.

He vaguely felt Derek lift his hips so he could pull his pants back up. He guessed he blanked out for a second because his cock felt clean and was put away. He looked at Derek and saw the wolf licking cum off of his hand. He flushed and quickly looked away, he could hear Derek chuckling behind him. Stiles tried to ignore him, he was about to stand up from the ground when Derek grabbed his hand. He thought it was just to pull him up until Derek started moving.

Stiles guessed that they weren't staying for the rest of the movie. He followed along until they reached the exit. He was continuously pulled along until they got to the car. Derek made sure to open the door for Stiles, before he could reach to do it himself. He went around to his side once Stiles was inside the car.

Stiles glanced over at Derek once Derek made no move to start the car."So um, what now?"

Derek smirked, "Now I plan on seeing if you can get hard again so I can suck you off."

**to be continued.. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This shall be a series with maybe two or three more fics. They will all be of Stiles' different sexual firsts with Derek. The next one shall be blow jobs and it will pick up exactly where this left off.  
> 


End file.
